King of Heroes
Introduction King of Heroes is the heroic name of the arrogant, but powerful Clodius Ashur. Clodius was born with the quirk Golden Shower which means that everything he touches turns into gold. Due to this quirk Clodius has both wealth and power, but has a sever lack in romantic relationships and friendship. Clodius became a Hero not in a attempt to seek justice, but rather to find a possible friend. He annoys the crap out of Eraser Head in his attempt to befriend the hero who can stop his powers. Personality Clodius is arrogant, haughty, and down right rude. He looks down on most people for being either poor or weak. He never holds back on his critique on other people and he sees no reason to blunt the edge off his words. He is a straight forward kind of person. His favorite quote is "I will never stab you in the back! I always stab from the front. Just so you know who spilled your guts." Clodius has a love/hate relationship with children. He loves kids, but he can never touch them, or let them touch him. As a result of this he hates them. They are too clingy and to persistent. He does however like to watch them play from a high up position. That way people won't think he is some kind of weird stalker and he can simply dream of the family he wishes to have one day. Due to Clodius quirk power his life has been a roller coaster of hardship. Because of this he is jaded. He sees the world as a dark and unfair place. His sense of moral justice is also just a screwed up. He believes in firm and brutal justice. He is the type of person who would agree that a thief's hand should be cut off once they steal. He also believes that people can not change who they are and that criminals who get out of jail will reaffend at a later date. It should be noted that Clodius greatest weakness is his desperation for companionship. It was due to this weakness that he owes the Villainess Momma Moe a favor. Though a deal he cut with her and a little unknowing help from Eraser head Cldius gained his most prized possession, his daughter Mimi Ashur. Synopsis King of Heroes is a jaded man who became a Hero to get close to Eraser Head, due to him having a quirk that can cancel out the effects of his own quirk power. As a Hero Cladius is a poor example. He shows power and efficency at the job, but lacks public appeal due to his jaded nature and blunt speech. In the past he made a deal with a super villain to gain his daughter Mimi. He still owes her a favor. Powers and Abilities Enhance Strength - Despite being born with a powerful quirk Cladius trained himself to be physically strong. He did so due to his bad habbit of turning things to gold. As a result of this he has often been buried under gold objects and thus he trained himself to be able to lift them. Though years of training boy as a hero and as a civilian Cladius has reached a level of strength that matches Endeavor himself. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Due to the nature of his quirk Clodius needs to directly touch his opponent or hit his opponent with body fluids to turn them into gold. Due to the nature of his work shooting around fluids that could turn anything they touch into gold is a risky idea. Instead Clodius focuses on getting up close and ending fights with a grapple, punch, or any other type of physical touch. Due to this he has developed lighting fast speed and reflexes as he dodges other quirk users abilities and moves in to get a hit of his own. Enhanced Endurance - Due to the nature of his quirk Cladius is always surrounded by a suit of gold. It is possible for him to lessen the weight of the gold though use of his powers, but doing so would place extra strain on his endurance. It was more economical to simply take the weight physically, and as a result Clodius can run for miles inside a suit of heavy gold armor. This endurance transferred into the use of his abilities and has made him a beast in a fight. History Clodius was born a normal healthy baby to a normal healthy family. He grew up like any small child playing around in the park and getting dirty. Things did not go bad for Clodius till he reached the age of four years old. One day after playing outside Clodius returned home to greet his mother. His mother noticed he has a leaf in his hair and reached down to brush it off. As she reached down she touches his head and then she started to turn to gold. By the time she realized what was going on it was too late. The only thing she could do was die with a smile on her face. The image haunted Clodius for the rest of his days. After the death of his mother Clodius was quarantine for the rest of the children in his neighborhood. From this point on he grew up alone. After several test it was discovered that it was nearly impossible to shut clodius' quirk power off. Due to the nature of his powers the standard quirk restraints did not work. They were forced to place him inside of a room that shuts off quirk powers and then place a quick cancelling risk band over his hand. From this point on Clodius grew up both rick and hated. Due to his quirk his family had plenty of money, but everyone in it hated him for killing his mother. Children in school called him the mother slayer and adults avoided him on the streets. Clodius grew up alone, and as a result he hated everyone around him. When he got to middle school a few fools from other regions thought it would be a good idea to try to bully him. At first clodius refused to use his power out of fear of what happend to his mother. Instead he trained himself physically and attempted to defeat his opponents with his fist. Eventually he confronted one of the bullies and the two got into a fist fight. It was during this fight the Clodius discovered that his sweat could turn people into gold. The sweat from his arms got onto the boy's arm and as a result it turned it to gold. Thinking quickly Clodius ripped the gold arm off the boy before it spread, but the damage was done. Clodius avoided prosecution due to the fact that he was the victim of the attack, but his reputation took another dump. He was called the curse child and as a result people avoided him more than ever. It was not long after this that Clodius risk band began to malfunction. The material was turned to gold by his sweat and other bodily fluids that go onto it. As a result a young girl who tripped on the road accidental bumped into him and was turned into Gold. Clodius was horrified by the sight and fled home, where another investigation took place. Eventually Clodius father decided that it was best to move his son away from the general population. Taking the money he had earned by selling gold he bought a large house in the mountains. There Claudius lived the rest of his middle school days till he reached high school. Once he was in high school Cladious got a better understanding of his abilities. he then created his first suit of gold and started his high school debut in North Star Academy. There he became known as the arrogant Star King. He graduated form North Star Academy at the top of his class, but not as a hero, but a business major. He went onto collage and studied science and economics and got a bachelors degree in electrical engineering. It was around this time that he heard about the Hero Eraser Head. Seeing the man Clodius decided he was going to become a hero in a effort to get to know the man. He figure a guy who could stop his powers could be the true friend he wanted his entire life. Becoming a hero was easy for Clodius despite not going through hero school. This was due to his heavy bribes he paid officials and his own combat ability. His bunt personality and sharp words however keep him at the bottom of the hero charts. However his sheer power makes it where he can never be ignored. Eventually Clodius meet Momma Moe, a villain who he caught stealing from a store. The maiden had a interesting quirk that could benefit Clodius. As a result he made a deal with her. If she used her powers on him he would let her go and owe her a favor down the road. Using her power of Offspring Momma Moe gave Clodius a daughter. Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Former Students Category:Former Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users